Silly Bleach Story's
by BleachFan123
Summary: This is my bleach fanfic,enjoy
1. Chapter ideas

I need some ideas of what i should do for this bleach story

please tell me in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

After the war Ichigo was sad that his family died and then went into islotation so he could think of how he could save his friends, family, (Ishiin survived). He was very sad but then Rukia came to talk to him. "Hey Ichigo whats wrong?" Rukia asked with worry in her eyes. "Oh its nothing but..." Ichigo said with sorrow "but what?" Rukia asked "I have been think if you could stay with me until i get my self together and so we can train again." "Sure" Rukia said. "Thank you so much :)" "No problem" Rukia said"


	3. Authors note

Thank you so much for 86 visits and mostly views I didn't know i could do this? Thank you for the support and i will be making another chapter soon :D


	4. Talking with keigo

**Thank you for the following Support, i will continue the following, Enjoy!**

 **"** ICHIGOOOOOOO (/^_^)/" Keigo said with excitement

In response Ichigo just shoved him off and said "Hi Keigo"

"So how are you doing Ichigo?" Keigo said Curiously

"Ehhh Nothing much" Ichigo said in a dishonest tone

"Still a little sad about your friends dying" Keigo said sadly

"You dont have to respond but I'm just curious" Keigo said

"To be honest this is making my depressed and not taking life seriously" Ichigo Said

To Be Continued


	5. Review

**A person:** Nice introduction! Keep up with the great content!

Me: thank you i will try my best :)


	6. Uraharas shop P1

c **It's the ride of emotions here people so buckle your seat belts :P**

 **Urahara's Shop 3:00 am**

 **"** Why hello there Ichigo" Urahara said with excitement

" 'Sup Hat'n'Clogs" Ichigo said sulkingly

"Still sad about your family?" Kisuke said seriously

"Yes..." Ichigo said depressingly

"Then i have the cure for you!" "Hat'n'Clogs" said

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously

"Souls of your family for 99.99¥! Get them Uraharas shop now they are in stock now!"

"Say whaaaat?" Ichigo said with suprisment

"Yes i said 99.99 yen :D" Urahara said

"Thank you Urahara" Ichigo said while he gave him the money

"No problem" said Urahara

"YASSSSS" Ichigo said with glee

"Why you so excited?" Urahara said

"BECAUSE I GET TO SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN ^_^"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Ideas

I know I haven't doing a great job at making a story so I am going to make some thing better, give me a idea in the reviews and I will respond as soon as I can


	8. Epilogue

Ichigo's is all alone, he is crying and he says why did this have to happen to me.?

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

He had so many questions to ask but then he said, I'm just going to become a squad captain in the gotei 13

 **Epilogue**


	9. A message to you all

This weekend I am going to make a conversation with Aizen and ichigo's soon so stay in tune and see you next timr


	10. Life is like a boat- I do not own this

Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

Tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai  
Kurayami ni omoetta kedo mekaku shisarete tadake  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I... see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

Unmei no fune wo kogi  
nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to  
Watashitachi wo osou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne


	11. Special: Conversation with Aizen

ayyy wazzup Aizen Ichigo said

"Nothin much"

"Have you heard of those fidget spinners that humans use?" Ichigo asked

"Hai, they are cancer it make me want to die"

"Aren't you already dead?" Ichigo asked

"Hai..."

"hey look a bomb" Ichigo said pointing at the bomb at wait"

"WTf-ded"

 **Everyone died**

 **The End**


	12. Sorry

I apologize for being a horrible writer I will work on my English and start something new


	13. Conversations

One day I met ichigo and he looked awesome he was so nice to people I hope you could meet you too he said he and he says you should have a great day. My thoughts exactly and my next chapter is about you making a conversation with him. I can't wait. Put in the reviews of your conversations


	14. Suggestions

Any ideas of what I could make as a silly story? Tell me in the reviews I greatly appreciate the support


	15. Keigo talking with Ichigo

HELLO ICHIGOOOOOOOOO

*gets backhanded by ichigo*

Ow what did you do that for ichigo?

Because you were coming at me for no reason Keigo

Oh sorry :/

Bye keigo!

Bye ichigo


	16. Thank you

Thank you so much for the support guys! I will definitely make more in the future if you are new, i welcome you with open hands, you guys make me so happy i love it

Much Love,

BleachFan123


	17. Just asking

Have you guys seen the new borato series? I know this is a random question but I want to know :)


	18. Edit

Thank you so much for the support guys! I will definitely make more in the future if you are new, i welcome you with open hands, you guys make me so happy i love it

Much Love,

BleachFan123


	19. Song

I love writing storys to you guys

Yes I do!

I love writing storys to you guys

Yes i do!

I wish i could meet all of you

Yes i do!

This is a song i wrote for you


	20. Chapter 20

11


	21. Chapter 21

phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonphone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonee phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone


	22. Chapter 22

phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonphone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonee phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone


	23. Chapter 23

phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonphone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonee phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phonephone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone phone


	24. Chapter 24

1


	25. Chapter 25

2


End file.
